tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Kadjem/IC Journal Entry: Scarlett (Part 9)
Return from the Looking Glass Glass This will be the last of my Hand written Journals for awhile... I'm back through to the REAL Pit... the Real universe. Which just means, I'm back to my real self. However, the troubles do not stop. Lifeline is not Lifeline. Lowdown is not Lowdown. Both are imposters. I have to tell Flint, or Duke, or Hawk, or Colton, but no on else can know yet. One of those 4, or myself, somone has to take them down. Kill them or capture them. Capture would be preferable. We have to find out what they know about us... I fear it will cause more death. Raven could be dead. I've read the reports... he's been missing for days... no one can find him. I fear the worst. Airborne disobeyed orders, he came and got me out... I know I should be grateful, and I am, but I am also very disppointed in him. He took a terrible risk. He could have been captured himself... But, this time, I'll not report him. I owe him one. The team is back, no one is missing, except, of course, Snake-Eyes is once again, off on his own. He never reported to the Team, he came back through the portal, and immediately went off on a rumor about the Actress Ebony assaulted in my name. Why is the starlet so damned important? Ebony attacks her, in my name? Sure, she verbally attacked th Joes, but so what? Who cares what one Liberal Hollywood Actress thinks of us? I don't. Now she is missing, and SNAKE-EYES is going to go look for her? WHY? It makes no sense. So she went missing... I didn't have anything to do with it, the Joes didn't either. If he shows up with her, the News Media is goingto claim it was so easy for him to find her, because the JOES had something to do with her disappearence... Oh well... Snake-Eys has always done what he wanted, no matter what the cost, no matter my opinion. He will continue to do what he wants. I do sometimes wonder if he wants to marry me.... Marriage... That bitch... I have to find Lifeline, and we have to go to court and PROVE we never got married. Ebony and Deadline got Married! Using our I.D. Cards! The CIA/NSA/DIA Joint Security Clearance Taskforce has revoked my Clearance, pending an investigation into he Marriage.... Because they were not informed of it.... I WASN'T INFORMED of it! This is such total HOGWASH! How can I prove something never happened? I'll ask Allie to see what she can do with her contacts, and maybe Chuckles can help as well, but it is a mess. At least I can still lead Strike Team Alpha without my Intelligence Clearance.... It is definately time for a nap... There is Deadline now... looking so much like Lifeline... If I was able to get out of bed, I'd punch him in the face, and put him behind bars... Just you wait.... Just you wait... ---Shana Category:Blog posts